The Woman in White
by Magiically
Summary: She remembered him from the moment he stepped into her kingdom and kissed her hand: The Padawan of Luke Skywalker. His dark eyes were alluring, and his charm enticed her. The Princess fell in love. When she lost him, she did not realize how much. She did not realize she lost him to the Dark Side. PreTFA and PostTFA. KyloRen/BenSoloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to my little idea that hopefully will turn into something love. My character is my OC(obviously), and I think my premise is a little more different than others out there. It is rated M for sexual content in several chapters, and I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **The story takes place postTFA and preTFA.**

* * *

The ground was cold.

The air was frosty, and his breath swirled out of his frozen lips in small spurts. The trees didn't move, and the soft snow beneath his fingers began to numb every part of his body. He never thought he could be so cold. The only warmth he felt was from his red blood, burning on his face and stinging against the icy air.

He lost. He lost to that scavenger girl and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't strong enough. He was weak. His breath came more shallow, and the world was silent. He felt nothing.

He was going to die.

Kylo Ren had lost.

He faintly heard the screams of the scavenger girl in the distance. She was crying over her sad, pathetic friend. What did it feel like to lose someone again? The noise of her cries were so muted, and all he heard was the low thump of his slowing heart.

Kylo Ren found stillness. His chest was rising less and less, and the coldness began to restrict his ribs from expanding and contracting. His eyes began to flutter shut, taking in the light trickle of snow falling from the sky and burying his body beneath it. It was so cold.

And then, there was a light. A warm light shining from above. Kylo Ren knew it was The Resistance coming to save that girl. He would die alone, then. Seems suitable. He attempted to see the ship's light through his shutting eyelids. He expected to see the Resistance's aircraft above him, floating away into space and taking the scavenger. But he didn't see that at all.

He saw a woman.

There was a woman right beside him in the snow.

A woman with soft, chocolate ringlets and wide, sapphire eyes. Her pale skin was as creamy and white as snow, with a redden nose and rosy cheeks. Kylo Ren could faintly make out her clothing as a long, white gown with a cloak covering her shoulders. He felt the soft silks of the dress brush up against his frozen hand as she leaned over his body.

His eyes slowly focused in on her her, and her deep, electric blue hues that were… crying. She was crying. This unknown figure was crying beside him as she looked as his face. Why? Who was she? Why was she here?

Was she death?

But death was darkness. This woman was light. She encompassed light as she was fully engulfed in it. Kylo Ren did not even notice the resistance ship leave, for the woman beside him glowed as brightly as a star on her own accord.

Was she a dream?

Her brown curls cascaded over her shoulders and fell in front of her torso as she leaned forward. Her hand reached forward and gently cupped his cheek. Her hand was warm, like a small fire, and instantly, Kylo Ren felt warm.

His entire body began to feel heat, and his fingers began to regain feeling. Her touch seemed to give his blood the will to move. His breathing grew more even, and his thoughts more clear. Kylo Ren inhaled deeply, his dark eyes watching the figure remove her hand from his face.

Tears still fell from her beautiful eyes onto her reddening face. She was crying for him. No one had ever cried for the prince of darkness. Why was she crying for him?

Kylo Ren sucked in a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut only for a moment. When he reopened them, she was gone.

* * *

 **Please review and follow, my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to upload a second chapter because the first one is so elusive(and not really a chapter). I want to give the forewarning that it does jump often from preTFA and postTFA, and I'll make sure I label it for clarity.**

 **Thank you already for the HUGE response! I can't believe it already.**

* * *

 _10 years ago._

It was a beautiful day in the city of Alessia. The skies were a warm red and gold, and the colors mixed together in a exquisite display of the atmospheric winds. The weather was perfect and crisp, and in the air, it almost seemed as if there were bits of stardust twinkling everywhere you walked.

The planet Angria was known for its gorgeous fields of red flowers that endlessly appeared everywhere you stepped. Even in the towering city, red flowers danced upon buildings and towers and homes. It seemed to be impossible to find a place where these red flowers did not grow.

However, standing in the very heart of the bustling city of Alessia was The Palace that had no red flowers, but that of gold.

Golden flowers surrounded The Palace for what seemed like miles, separating the kingdom away from the city and yet somehow being in the very center of it all. The Palace was made of moonstone, shining always in a bright, white light and causing everything around it to have a soft glow. It seemed as though The Palace was a force of Light, and that it was the reason why Angria shimmered so brightly in the sky.

Approaching The Palace were two gentlemen, a Padawan and his Master. They were heading down a long stone pathway, surrounded by golden flowers and a small stream of water lining the walkway. The gentlemen were visitors of another world, traveling to Angria for a very special exchange.

"Master Luke," the younger of the two spoke as his long white robes swished around his ankles,"I don't mean to prod, but why are we here?"

The older golden haired gentlemen frowned a bit, shifting his belt and saber hilt,"The King of this planet owes me a favor from several ages ago. His treasury has some ancient objects that only provide worth to a Jedi Knight, and he offered to present it to me. His library, too, provides extensive knowledge on our past that both of us must fully study."

"I see."

"We will spend some time here learning about our history, as I believe this collection will be the largest we will find."

The raven haired boy remained silent.

"Ben Solo, do you not wish to be here?" Luke pressed in a firm tone, crossing his hands over his chest as they strolled.

"I do wish to be here, Master Luke."

"Then why are you facing apprehension to my words?"

Ben shook his head,"It is not apprehension. I simply wished to continue our previous trainings."

For the past 7 months, Ben Solo had been training in the ways of The Force. He had been alongside Master Luke all over the galaxy, learning how to move objects, manipulate will, and read into another person's mind. He had been learning the Jedi Code, ways to fight, and ways to defend. For 7 months, Ben Solo felt like he was training to be a Jedi Knight, and that on this path, he would rapidly become everything he wanted to be. And yet now, they were stopping for a _study break_.

Master Luke often had random excursions, yet they were mostly interesting. This one; however, seemed like a bore.

"That will come in time. You must be aware of why you are the way you are to grow." Luke wisely spoke as the two approached The Palace's gates. The beautiful, shining Palace seemed to sparkle brighter as they neared. Ben's dark eyes seemed to glow, as if they were soaking up the light, and instantly, he felt that he could breath freer. His steps became easier and his garb lighter.

"It's the effect of the moonstone," Luke informed, taking in his own deep breath as he referenced The Palace's construction,"It is said to be created from The Light, and that those who practice the ways of The Light will be granted clarity and release when nearby."

Suddenly, the pounding of hooves on pavement became apparent. The two men's eyes fell on a pair of figures approaching from the outskirts of The Palace. They were moving dangerously fast, and when they neared, it appeared to be riders on guarlaras. The horse-like being, a guarlara, came from the northern mountains of Naboo, and were seen to be majestic, royally bred creatures. They stood 7 feet tall with long, swooshing tails and large hooves that moved at amazing speeds.

One guarala was a slate gray with white hooves and mane, mounted with a gold seat. The other, however, was different. It was pure white, mounted in a same silver seat.

"I've never witnessed such a creature," Luke murmured, his bright eyes watching the white beast near. His eyes focused in on the rider, and simply smiled. _Of course._

Ben beside him spoke,"I cannot read who they are."

It was unlike Ben to be unable to practice the most basic Force training. Normally, he was amazing at reading who someone was before they neared; however, the approaching figures were like a blank wall.

Luke chuckled lowly and placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder,"You cannot read them until you are much stronger. They have had much practice blocking out basic tracking with the Force." The guarlaras stopped a few feet before the two vistors, and the riders dismounted.

The first that approached was a large man with dark raven hair swinging by his shoulders. His attired was that of golden armor, shaped and formed to a tight, muscular body. His face was pale, and his eyes were shinning an emerald green. He stood tall, and his presence was overbearing.

"King Sarthar Graze," Luke said aloud, standing a bit taller to match.

The King gave a hardy laugh,"Luke Skywalker, I thought you'd be dead by now."

"And I thought you would've aged after 10 years," Luke retorted, flashing a smile. The atmosphere was calming, but Ben found himself unable to believe that a King would start on the conversation of death as an introduction.

Luke's eyes fell on his pupil and he introduced,"My Padawan, Ben Solo."

Ben weakly smiled and stepped forward,"Your planet is beautiful. I have never seen air glitter the way it does here."

"It is a thing you get used to," A light voice chimed in from behind the King. Ben's dark eyes floated to that of a woman approaching. She wore a golden riding jacket, adorned with white plates of armor. Trailing behind her was an off-white cape made of what seemed like the softest of fabrics. Her pants were tan, and her boots were a caramel chocolate, clicking against the stone as she stopped before the two visitors.

He thought she was a warrior with the improper way she spoke, and based on the long, gleaming sword attached to her hip. It was a weapon to kill, not simply for show. Perhaps she was the protection to The King. How did she get away with being so informal? However, Ben couldn't stop _watching_ her.

"Speak kindly, Princess," The King gently warned, holding his arm out to introduce his own.

"Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Princess Kai."

 _Thump thump._

Ben thought this 'formal' act was going to be simple. He thought this would be a trip of study and just that from his conversation with Master Luke. He knew that Jedi could not feel the emotion of passion, desire, or need. However, when Princess Kai stepped forward, Ben found himself in conflict.

She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Her skin was that of moonlight. He thought it had to be made of white silk from how smooth it appeared. Her eyes were colored like the deepest part of the sapphire oceans, and sparkled as if she had the stars in her eyes. Her round face was adorned with a tiny nose, rosy cheeks, and red lips that were so perfectly placed on her face. Ben found his breath get trapped in his throat, and found swallowing became increasingly difficult.

He tried to look away to avoid the awkwardness that came with being 17 and in the presence of Princess Kai, but he couldn't. She was unreal.

Ben; however, frozen when he found her eyes watching him just as he was watching her.

Princess Kai's gaze was trained on his face, and her lips parted ever so slightly that Ben nearly choked.

Was there something on his face? Was she staring at his larger nose in comparison to her small, petite one? Was she confused? Why was she staring? Could she tell that his heart was beating faster and was about to fall out of his chest?

Her expression was soft, and almost mesmerized as it washed over him. Time seemed to freeze. They were no longer on Angria, or surrounded by golden flowers and a King and Jedi Master. It was just the two of them, and she didn't look away from him as he didn't look away from her.

Ben Solo didn't know what to do in that moment as words were lost, so he did what he heard of in fairy tales from his mother and father. He grabbed Princess Kai's hand, and without words or introductions, kissed it.

* * *

 _Present Day._

Kylo Ren awoke with a start.

Breath returned to his body and he instantly became alert. No longer was he on the snowy landscape left to die, but in a bed. A familiar bed. His own bed on a First Order ship. Obviously not the Starkiller Base, as it was destroyed, but a new one. A sigh escaped his throat as his eyes floated over to his mask, set down on a table beside him. So The First Order did come and save him. They should've left him to die.

Kylo Ren let his eyes fall shut. What a nightmare to be outdone by the scavenger girl. He would make her pay. He would slit her throat with his lightsaber and watch the red blood pool from her tiny body. He'd do it in front of all the Resistance and show them how weak they were. He would show them revenge for making him look foolish.

The man reached to his face, remembering the blood wound that was left in remembrance of his loss. However, when he went to feel the coarse scar that would be left behind, he felt nothing but unmarred skin. His gloveless hand roamed his cheekbone and felt nothing unusual under the pads of his fingers.

How was that so?

He remembered the scavenger ripping apart his face, and now there was nothing there of the sort. Healing was only an art of the Light, and therefore he found it difficult to believe that anyone on the First Order ship would be able to completely remove the wound _and_ scar. Kylo Ren frowned deeply, removing himself from his bed. It was a petty thing to think about such trivial things.

Quickly, he dressed himself in his black cloak, trousers, and armor. Surprisingly, he felt no soreness and no pain from his near death experience. He felt amazing. He felt strong and focused. He felt lightness in his movements and acuity in his thoughts. Kylo Ren gazed down to his mask, grabbing a hold of it and covering his face.

He strode out of his room, and up a few flights to the great, big, steel gray doors. With a wave of his leather gloved hand, the door clicked and an low echoing sound preceded the doors opening before him. Kylo Ren walked down a large black pathway, only to be halted by the appearing hologram of his master.

"Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren began, speaking through his filtered mask,"I am awake and await the next assignment."

The hologram frowned. His skull-like appearance and sunken expression seemed to grow darker. "Are you so sure?"

The masked man responded quickly,"I am, Supreme Leader Snoke."

"I do not think so."

Kylo Ren froze. What did he mean? Of course he was ready to get back out there— he felt amazing and was full of rage against the scavenger.

Snoke then bellowed,"You have been touched by light."

The masked man felt his heart unusually thump in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"You do not remember," Snoke pressed. Kylo Ren felt the room's air grow thicker, and the mask became more of a burden to breath. What was the Supreme Leader speaking of? What light? The last thing he remembered was being left alone in the cold snow to die… There was no light in that. Only sadness and anger.

"The source of light is great to ensure your forgetfulness," Snoke murmured, his sunken eyes narrowing. Kylo Ren swallowed, his hands tightening in anger. These riddles were not helping. And if he defended whatever Snoke was trying to accuse him of, he would be slaughtered on the spot.

"I wish to be placed on my next assignment, Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren insisted through his mask. He was thankful the mask concealed his beads of sweat brimming on his hairline.

The hologram was silent for a moment. The old face seemed to be thinking. It was several long, painful moments before Snoke spoke,"Kylo Ren, show me how an interaction with the _scavenger_ will not destroy your purpose. Let the universe burn."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

* * *

 **Yay! Thank you all so much for your support thus far. I look forward to reading your reviews, and getting more out there for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Padawan…" Luke began to say. The two were inside the Angria Palace and had been escorted to their chambers for their stay. The rooms were down the hall from one another, and Luke had told Ben that they needed to have a 'conversation about his actions.' They were now inside of Luke's bed chamber, and Ben was sitting on the ottoman at the edge of the bed. His head was hung, and he stared at the floor expressionless.

"I know," Ben replied grimly.

"You do?" Luke persisted,"You know you have forgotten all of the training you have done over the past 7 months in a single moment?" His voice was calm as he paced the room, as if he too were trying to restrict the emotion of anger.

Ben shook his head,"I have not forgotten my training, Master Luke."

"A condition upon our stay is that we are not looking to court the Princess, and that King Graze would not have to worry about hungry men staying in his home," Luke spoke. His jaw locked as he stared at his pupil. "The Princess is to be with a man of royal blood, and is to not be suede by a man who is not of that blood. King Graze is extremely strict of that. Under the Jedi Code, we are not to attempt to court the Princess, which is why we are allowed to remain here."

The number one rule was to not feel passion in the way that would cause someone to fall in love. Yes, it is alright to love if one is not Jedi, but when you are sensitive to the Force, a loved one can easily suede how one is taken to the Light or Dark Side. Perhaps while in love, you are in tune with the Light. And when the loved one passes, the emotion of love becomes revenge, sadness, regret, and the Jedi falls to the Dark.

"I am aware," Ben whispered, running his fingers anxiously through his raven hair.

Luke frowned deeply before moving to sit beside his student. His hand fell on Ben's back,"The beauty of women are alluring. You will face the challenge several times in your entire life. However, in order to protect those woman and assure their future happiness, you must forgo being in relation with them."

 _But what if being in relation is their happiness? And my own?_

The Padawan raised his head to look at his Master. "I know," Ben responded,"I believe I need time to… figure out why my reaction happened the way it did so that I may prevent it in the future."

"It is a good learning," Luke agreed, before taking a stand from his seat. He gazed at his saddened pupil, and figured time would be the answer to all of his problems. Luke simply added, "I will be venturing to the chambers of treasure the King has told me about. If you would like to train in ways of The Force, please do it where nothing will be damaged."

* * *

Ben hated being treated like a child.

Of course he knew the implications of his actions, but he did not know what else to do. He felt the ground below him stop moving, and saw only the face of Princess Kai. His entire body shook at the thought of her, and he did not even know her. It was so barbaric of him to kiss her hand. He acted on instinct. No.

He acted on a silly whim. He acted like his _father_.

Ben was sitting outside in a neighboring garden of golden flowers, plucking them from the ground and levitating them. He found himself using the Force to chuck them as far as he could, and nothing more.

"Training in ways of the Force," Ben repeated Luke's words,"What kind of training am I supposed to do on a history trip?"

"It's a good question," A female voice added. Ben froze when he heard the rustling of golden flowers beside him as another figurine took a seat. His wide eyes fell on the face of the beautiful girl that has been his idiotic struggle for the past hour. Princess Kai. She was wearing exactly as she had before, without the giant sword, and her stature was improper. Her elbows rested on her knees as her bright eyes stared straight ahead. Her lips were tightly strewn together as she took a moment in the silence.

Her presence was suffocating. Ben felt that he couldn't breathe, and his heart began to skip when he saw her perfect profile. Her jaw was thin, and her _skin_ on her neck was so…

"I'm Kai," The Princess introduced, turning her head to face him. Her sapphire eyes met his, and he knew she saw right through his blank expression. A small smile fell on her red lips, quirking upwards,"You're Ben, right?"

"Do you always speak so informal?" He paused for a second, and nodded,"And yes… I'm Ben Solo."

The Princess shrugged, and never broke her gaze,"I don't see the point of formalities when none are needed. You are my guest here, and if you live under my roof you are not a stranger."

"Not every individual you house will be your friend," Ben retorted cooly,"I am a stranger to you."

Kai tilted her head, and her expression grew slightly sadder. "Perhaps Ben Solo the Jedi is a stranger to me." She once more gazed out to the spot where the golden flower was thrown moments before. Her thumb ran along her forearm, almost as if she were calming herself down.

"My father says Luke is a brave Jedi of the Order," Kai stated, pushing a strand of her wild brown hair behind her ear.

Ben nodded,"The last known."

"Until you came along."

Ben scoffed, shaking his head and dismissing her,"I'm far from a Jedi."

The Princess smiled weakly,"In time."

She let her legs straighten out before her as her torso fell backwards. She rested her head on the bed of golden flowers beneath her, staring up at the red and gold sky,"Way back when, there were so many of you. My grandfather fought in many wars alongside the Jedi, using whatever Angria could offer to the Jedi Order."

"Yes." Ben stated, knowing very well what wars she was referencing. His entire family was involved in those wars, from the inception to its completion. Little did she know, of course, that Ben's father, mother, uncle… and grandfather, made everything go haywire back in the day. Now, they were finally at some strange balance, but he knew it couldn't last for long. Dark would try to conquer Light. It was the balance of the Force.

"Do you know a lot about the wars?"

Ben shrugged plainly,"I've been around as long as you have. It's only now being told to me about the happenings before our time."

"Do you wish you knew before you started training?" Princess Kai pestered, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the passing red cloud.

"Yes," His expression dulled as he glanced beside him. Princess Kai was so relaxed, open… She really did treat him as if he were no stranger at all, but a long lost friend. In fact, she was almost too open. It was the kind of openness that Master Luke had rallied against, and Ben found himself closing up. He couldn't talk to her like this, or really at all.

"I'm only 16, and I feel so much weight from what has happened in the past. There is much to be held accountable for," Princess Kai spoke, now gazing up to the still-sitting Ben.

Ben propped himself up with his hands, leaning slightly backwards. He did not respond nor make eye contact with her. He found her mysteriously intriguing, and therefore in order to keep in line with his training, he attempted to stay silent.

"It's tough."

No response.

"You know, being in charge of this kingdom one day."

No response.

"I feel like I'm dying."

No response.

"I hate everything in my life," Princess Kai tested, watching the unmoving figure of the Padawan.

Princess Kai frowned,"Are you purposefully not answering me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pursed. She sighed, letting her face eventually relax as she joked,"Are you still embarrassed from kissing my hand before?"

"What?!" Ben instantly snapped, glaring down at her,"No!"

Princess Kai shot upward and fought,"Then why aren't you answering me!"

"Because!"

"Because _why?_ I just want to know you!" Princess Kai fired with a bit more anger than before.

Ben huffed, taking a moment to pause before lowing his voice,"Why?" He looked away from her, afraid to see her eyes.

Princess Kai swallowed thickly. She took a second to think, before she found herself once more laying down as she had. Her tongue licked her red lips, and found herself hesitant. She exhaled deeply, before admitting gently,"I don't know many people my age."

"That doesn't make much sense to me," Ben replied cooly,"Shouldn't you know people of all ages?"

The girl shook her head. A pained expression resonated on Princess Kai's face as she spoke,"Many of the people I meet are older, and for _business_."

"Marriage," Ben correctly lowly, gazing down at the princess, only to earn her nod in response.

Ben watched her failed attempt to not be upset about her situation. He did not know what it was like to be royalty and solid to another for relations, and he understood why the temptation of anyone not royalty would attract Princess Kai. She needed freedom.

"Princ—" Ben began.

The girl interrupted,"Kai."

"Kai," Ben corrected, feeling the her name glide off his tongue for the first time,"You live in a palace. You will marry someone who will provide for you. You're royalty. I don't know if you're aware, but you have it better than most out there."

"I'd trade spots with someone from Jakku if it meant I got to live my own life," Kai grimly dismissed,"It's hard to understand."

Ben shook his head, running his fingers through his raven locks,"Not with those junk bosses. They wouldn't do anything nice with a pretty girl like you."

It troubled him to hear her speak so lowly of royalty, but then his heart stopped when he heard her say,"But at least I'd be able to run away from a junk boss. I can't leave in a marriage, no matter how badly it is."

"They—" Ben began, but found himself unable to say the word or to even continue his thought. His lips parted, but found himself watching Kai's beautiful eyes lightly shine with wetness and how she fought that same wetness back. She huffed,"It's notorious among loveless marriages meant only to produce an heir."

Ben, for some reason, couldn't imagine such a light to be in a loveless marriage. He didn't know what would happen if he found out she was being attacked, beaten, or assaulted by someone who is supposed to love her. He couldn't imagine her face bruised.

She weakly laughed and gently pushed against his body,"Damn it, Ben. You're not supposed to answer."

A soft smile fell on his lips as he mocked,"I am supposed to answer now?"

"No," Kai played, rolling onto her side. Ben Solo grinned a toothy smile, before imitating her long, stretched out position on the ground. His eyes washed over her beautiful face in amazement. It was almost like hypnosis in her sapphire hues, and it as if he saw worlds on worlds within them. He saw the future in her eyes, and comfort in her smile. He felt her warmth in her laugh, and there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than what was before him.

Her curls fell over her neck, and Ben couldn't stop from reaching out and gently caressing the locks away from her silken skin. The moment his fingers touched the softness of her neck, and then the smoothness of her delicate, porcelain cheek, Ben Solo knew he was going to be selfish with her.

Princess Kai's blue eyes widened at his touch, and she instantly knew Ben Solo would become one of the most important people in her life.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it! Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Do you like Kai? Is she obnoxious, or too Mary Jane? Let me knowwwww ;)**


End file.
